Head Over Feet
by Only Hope-7
Summary: This fic focusses mainly on Eli and his new love interest that sorta crashes into his life.(Does include the rest of the cast)


I disclaim!  
  
Prologue  
  
He wanders through his own world. Not really sure of what he's looking for in life. His music is an escape, his dream… he doesn't know. His reality is that he lives at home, works at a bookstore café…and continues down his little road that is heading in no specific direction…until today.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come on, come on, come on…" Eli's fingers tapped against the steering wheel. He was going to be late for work…again. And the light turns green. Yes…maybe he can make it on time. The next light turns red. Nope…maybe not on time. As Eli turned left at the next light, just as he had done many times before, he had no idea his life was about to change. Out of nowhere, the car in front of him stopped because the car in front of them had. Eli's foot instinctively went to his brake, but it was too late. He slammed into the car in front of him. Great….just great. Now he was really going to be late.  
  
His hand forcefully hit the steering wheel, and he rolled his eyes disgusted. Taking a deep and agitated breath, he stepped out of the car and walked to the car in front of him. By now people were gathering and commotion was everywhere. Now, Eli knew that it really wasn't this person's fault, but well…they were the one in the way of his car and he was mad. Not really at them…just angry at the situation. He did NOT have time for this.  
  
The car door opened to Eli's ranting. "Hey…why don't you watch where you're…." The driver looked up at him and Eli forgot what he was saying. "Going…" was all he managed. He gulped at the green eyes looking at him. The driver was a woman and her long legs extended from the car as she stepped out. Brushing her long blonde hair from her face while she fully stood left Eli speechless. She was absolutely beautiful with an air of class about her. Eli swallowed hard again and began backtracking. "I mean…are you okay…are you hurt or anything?"  
  
"No…no I'm fine, but my car isn't." Her eyes averted to her car.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry I ran into you, but…it all happened…uh…so fast." She looked at him again mid sentence, and Eli barley got his last words out.  
  
"Yeah this guy in front of me just stopped. There was nothing I could do."  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just late for work and…" She shook her head.  
  
"It's okay really. Are you insured?" It was a simple question, but Eli's mind went blank.  
  
"Uh…yeah… yeah." He somehow got out. What was it about this girl? Eli had seen a lot of pretty girls before, but there was something different about this one. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.  
  
"Great well hopefully that guy is too." They glanced over to the man's direction. The police had arrived and were getting his statement. He and the police soon approached them.  
  
"Everybody okay over here?" The officer asked.  
  
"Yeah…we're fine." Eli said hardly keeping his eyes off the stunning woman next to him.  
  
"You're name buddy."  
  
"Uh…Eli…Eli Sammler."  
  
"And yours Miss?"  
  
"Angela Whitman." And so the process continued. Eli's car was drivable, but Angela's…was not. She had gotten the front and back of the accident. Her car would have to be toed. After the chaos died, Eli realized that this girl was about to walk out of his life, and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
"Listen…I feel really bad about your car…"  
  
"It wasn't your fault. These things happen."  
  
"Yeah, but nevertheless you're car-less. It least let me give you ride to where ever you're going."  
  
"That's really nice of you, but I'll get cab."  
  
"No I insist."  
  
"Don't you have to go to work?"  
  
"I called while you were talking to the police and my boss said they weren't busy …so no hurry."  
  
"Well…okay."  
  
************************************************************  
  
The ride was brief, and Eli dropped Angela off outside a business building.  
  
"Well here we are." She smiled at him.  
  
"Yep…thanks for the ride Eli." Angela said opening the door.  
  
"Angela…"  
  
"Yeah?" Her head turned towards his causing Eli's breath to catch in his throat.  
  
"Umm…would…you…like to go to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Oh I don't think…"  
  
"Please…it would ease my guilt for yelling at you earlier." Angela couldn't help smiling at his cute face.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Great." Eli grinned. He was one step closer now, 


End file.
